The present invention is concerned with a laser having variable emission wavelength. Customarily, such lasers comprise a resonator which contains a dye as the laser-active material, a source of pumping light, and a wavelength-dispersive member which can be developed as grid or etalon and which is physically moved to mechanically control a variation of emission wavelength.
The use of such mechanically moved parts results in technical difficulties, particularly with respect to adjustment and change of resonator and pump geometry.